The Dark
by NekoSama's Pet
Summary: Two darks attempt to corrupt a light... but they come to find out, you can't rape the willing.


**The Dark**

Laria walked quickly down the narrow hallway, her mahogany hair sweeping behind her, a tray in her hands. She shot a quick glare as she passed the first door in the hall and she made her way to the last door. She opened the bedroom door and slipped inside.

She sighed. Laying on the bed was a peacefully sleeping Ryou. She set the tray of food on the night stand and knelt down beside her lover. Her soft fingers caressed his check, a dark bruise had formed there. Anger shot through her very being.

She got up and quietly left the room, not wanting to disturb the slumber.

Making her way back down the hall Laria stopped in front of the first door. Bakura's room. It was his fault that Ryou was in pain right now. She couldn't even believe that he would treat his hikari in such a way... not that Laria was treated any better by Yani.

A sudden curiosity bubbled up inside her. Laria had never been inside the spirits room before. It got the best of her, she felt drawn to the door. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. The room was dark, dimly lit by a single lamp on which a black piece of fabric had been thrown. She couldn't see much so opened the door a bit more and stepped over the threshold.

It wasn't much to look at really, an unmade bed... a cluttered bookshelf... and an empty desk on which laid a single Tarot card: The Devil.

"How appropriate," Laria said to herself, running a finger over the card of ultimate darkness, a mirror of Bakura himself.

"Well, well, well," The room suddenly got much brighter.

Laria gasped and turned to see the swing open and two figures standing in the doorway.

"Look at what we have here, Marik," Bakura drawled, leaning on the door frame, "A lost little puppy."

"Baka," Laria growled stepping away from the desk and towards the door. Bakura blocked her way.

"Going so soon?" Bakura asked, caressing her cheek... the same cheek that was now bruising on her lover.

"Stop it," Laria smacked the hand away, "Let me go."

"Go?" Bakura said stepping closer to the hikari, Laria backed away with each step he took, "How could I possibly let something so sweet go, when it's wandered so willingly into my clutches."

Laria's knees hit the bed and she fell back onto it.

She looked up at the spirit, terror painted on her face, "Please stop."

Bakura leaned in close to Laria, placing a hand on either side of her, not allowing for much room to move. He licked his lips at the fear in her eyes, which kept darting from his own to somewhere lower... the bulge that was all to evident in his pants. Laria was trying desperately not to look at it, but was failing.

"You know you want it," Bakura whispered, "I could satisfy you far beyond anything you get from that worthless hikari of mine."

A shiver traveled down Laria's spine as she imagined herself writhing beneath Bakura's strong body... but that was easily killed as the insult hit her like cold water.

"Go to Hell!" she screamed, spitting in Bakura face. She scrambled away from him and off the bed. She could have made it safely out the door if she hadn't had forgotten one very important detail.

"Marik! Get her!"

The blonde spirit was already had his Rod out. The Millennium one, that is. He pointed the item at Laria. She lost control of her body and fell into Marik's opened arms. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She could feel his bulge also and focused all her thoughts on trying to break the control of the Millennium Rod.

Laria was plopped down on the bed. Bakura crawled over her tying her wrists to the bedposts. As soon as the final knot was finished, Laria regained control on her body and Bakura smacked her as hard as he could across her face.

"I've been to Hell," the spirit growled at her, "And you best watch yourself or I'll show you what it's like."

As he spoke the Millennium Ring that hung from Bakura's chest started to glow, the room got darker... the light from dim lamp and the doorway where extinguished and an inhuman cold washed over them.

The Shadow Realm.

Laria screamed and struggled against her bindings. Each tug just tightened the ropes around her wrists. The two spirits hovered over her on either side of the bed, wide grins on their faces as they watched her squirm. Tears welled up in Laria's eyes.

"Now now, there's no reason to cry," Bakura chuckled, cupping his fingers under Laria's chin and forcing her to look at him, "You're about to feel real good in a second."

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Laria said through clenched teeth.

"Mmm, feisty," Bakura ran his hand down Laria's body, her clothes disappeared in wisps of smoke, "I love it."

Laria struggled even more now that her bare body was exposed. Bakura's breath caught in his chest as his erection came to life like never before. Laria was just as beautiful as her counterpart. Yet, there was a fire that burned inside her that made her even more irresistible to Bakura. He had to have her.

The white haired spirit quickly stripped off his own clothes. Laria's eyes widened when she saw him. He was much bigger then Ryou and Malik. Bakura's fingertips danced up her thigh to her pussy.

"What's this?" Bakura asked rubbing his fingers over the sensitive area, "For all the effort you've been putting in to get away you sure are pretty wet down here already."

Laria clenched her teeth and bit back a moan as Bakura rubbed her clit.

"Please, stop," Laria begged, "Let me go!"

"No!" Bakura snapped, "You've got two choices girl, it's either this, or that useless lover of yours gets another beating, and I won't go as easy on him as I did last time."

Laria stopped struggling.

"Good," the spirit grinned straddling Laria so his erection was in her face, "Now, suck my dick, girl."

Laria shivered, her pink tongue darted out of her mouth and over Bakura's hot flesh. The spirit moaned when she took the head in her mouth sucking softly. It was a bit awkward to give someone a blowjob when you're tied to a bed, but Laria found herself oddly turned on by the whole situation. She closed her eyes and sucked harder.

"Oh yeah," Bakura groaned, thrusting more into her mouth, "You little cock sucking bitch."

Laria choked a little bit with Bakura's force, but kept working his hard dick with her mouth. She moaned around him when she felt fingers rub her pussy again. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Marik fingering her. She had so focused on Bakura that she had forgot he was still here.

The tan spirit had also removed his clothes. He spread Laria's pale thighs and settled between them. She saw that he, too, was much larger then his counterpart. Marik rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy.

"Relax," Bakura whispered, "It won't hurt as much."

Laria found it odd that he was trying to relieve her of some pain, perhaps there was some good to him after all. She would have shook that thought out of her mind if her mouth hadn't happened to be filled with cock at the moment. It was easily forgotten, however, when Marik pushed into her.

"So tight," she heard Marik groan as she hissed around Bakura's cock.

"Suck harder, girl!" Bakura demanded thrusting even more into Laria's mouth, trying to distract her while her body adjusted to Marik's size. The hikari complied, swirling her tongue around Bakura's dick as Marik pushed the entire length of his dick into her tight pussy.

Slowly Marik pulled out of Laria until only his head was left inside her. He paused for just a second before slamming back into as hard as he could. Laria screamed around Bakura's cock. The white haired spirit groaned and came hard in her mouth. His hot seed spilling over onto her face.

"I never thought you'd be such a good little cock sucker," Bakura said leaning over and licking his cum off Laria's face, "I guess hikaris aren't completely useless."

Laria didn't respond. Marik was pounding his length hard into her so the only thing that came from her was desperate pants and moans. Bakura smirked and got off her, watching the delicious scene before him. Laria tied to the bed writhing with each thrust from Marik. It didn't take long before he was hard again.

"Oh god," Laria panted, tossing her head from side to side, "Yes, fuck me!"

Marik licked his lips and slammed his hard cock deep into her. A few more thrust and she came hard, flooding Marik's lap.

"How interesting," Bakura chuckled, "Cumming already from just one dick, let's see what happens when you have two."

"T-Two!" Laria exclaimed breathlessly as Bakura untied her wrists. She hadn't even done that yet with Ryou and Malik.

"You don't think I'd let Marik here have all the fun," Bakura said.

Laria sat up and whimpered when Marik pulled out of her.

"But... I..." Laria stammered, looking between their two hard cocks. Marik laid back on the bed and Bakura pushed her towards him.

"Ride him, girl," Bakura ordered. Laria sighed and slid Marik's cock back into her pussy with another moan, "Good girl."

Bakura pushed her forward and pressed the head of his dick to her ass.

"No!"

"Relax," Bakura said again.

Laria closed her eyes tightly as Bakura pushed his cock into her ass as slowly as he could. Pain shot through Laria's body.

"It hurts!" she cried out. Bakura stopped.

"Shh, I know," Marik said softly, caressing her face, "It will start to feel good, trust me."

Bakura rubbed Laria's back as he started pushing his dick into her again. Laria whimpered and forced her body to relax. At last his dick was fully sheathed in her ass. They all sat in silence while Laria's body adjusted again.

After a few minutes Laria thrust back on them.

"Ready?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah," Laria breathed.

Bakura slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Laria let out another whimper, then a small moan. He thrust slowly a few more times before adding more force. When Bakura started to fuck her harder Marik lifted Laria's hips up and began to slam his cock up into her in time with Bakura.

"Oh fuck, oh god," Laria moaned over and over again as her body exploded with pleasure. There was not a coherent left inside her.

"You love that hard dick don't you?" Bakura groaned pounding her ass as hard as he could, "You fucking whore."

Marik closed his eyes and slammed his dick hard and deep into her pussy. He was so close to the edge, but it wanted to make it last as long as possible. He lost the fight, however, and with a final thrust exploded inside Laria, filling her with his hot cum.

"Marik!" Laria screamed, cumming for a second time before slumping on the tan spirits bare chest.

Bakura gave a few last thrusts himself before cumming again. The three of them collapsed onto the bed in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

"If this is what Hell's like," Laria breathed to the white haired spirit she used to detest, "I can't wait to go."

_**End.**_


End file.
